1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory control device for video editors, and more particularly to a memory control device in video editors used suitably for performing video edits by employing a personal computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is observed in use of CD-ROMs, and in development of multimedia etc., a personal computer could have controlled freely audio and video signals recently. With such development in personal computers, a video editor in which audio and video signals can be freely controlled by the use of a personal computer has been proposed in recent years, and is called desk top video (DTV).